One Lost
by ashdemon
Summary: The loss of a brother 10 years ago sends the family spinning. When things finally reaches its end, one leaves to join the lost brother with the enemy. But when things go from bad to worse, will both brothers make it back home? Stories are on hiatus. Muse has been misplaced so, fingers crossed I start back up again.
1. The Flood

**One Lost**  
Chapter 1: The Flood

A/N: Hello people! Here's another story. I had to get it out of my head and out into the world. Have fun with it.

Disclaim: I DO NOT OWN THEM OR KNOW THEM!!!!!!!! (pants) Now, where was I? Oh yeah, my mind story.

- - - - - - - - - - -

The thunder rolled through the clouds as lighting ed over head. The rain pounded down on New York City and the sewers were overflowing, causing the Hamato family to run for their lives. Hamato Splinter, a rat, was leading his 4 sons, all turtles, away from the roaring water. Each turtle was 5 and had a different colored bandana. Their names? Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo. Splinter looked over his shoulder.

"Hurry my sons," the rat said. "We have to hurry."

"We're trying Sensei," Leonardo said, his three brothers behind him. Leonardo was the oldest, followed by Raphael, then Donatello, and leaving poor Michelangelo to be the youngest.

"Masta Splinta!" Michelangelo screamed.

The rat turned to see a giant wave head towards him and the 4 little turtles.

"This way my sons!" the rat yelled over the roar of the water.

Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo picked up their pace as Leonardo just tried to keep his footing on the wet pavement. Splinter turned a corner and watched as a red, purple, and orange bandana-wearing turtle ran past him and pressed against him.

"Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo," the rat said as he connected bandana color with name, "but where is Leonardo?"

Splinter looked around the corner to see his blue bandana wearing son frozen where he had fallen, looking at the on coming wave.

"Leonardo!" the rat yelled as the wave whipped Leonardo from his spot. The rat turned quickly and pulled his other sons close to him. The water rushed passed and down the tunnel the rat and three remaining turtles were at. Splinter looked up and noticed Leonardo's blue bandana near his feet. A tear fell as Splinter picked up the blue bandana.

"Sensei?" Donatello asked. "Where's Leo?"

The rat looked at his purple-clad son and smiled lightly as the tears fell faster.

"In a better place now," he said. "Come. We have to find a new home."

"Masta Splinta," Raphael said, "we have to wait for Leo. Aren't we going to find Leo?"

The poor rat didn't know what to do. He couldn't just act like Leonardo never existed and yet he couldn't act as if he was still there. He sighed.

"My sons," the rat said. "Leonardo isn't coming with us home."

"Why?" Michelangelo asked.

"He's on a journey to find his own placed," the rat said.

"Will he come back?" Raphael asked.

"I do not know but I know one thing," the rat said. "There will be three sick children if we don't get them dry."

The three remaining turtles nodded and followed Splinter towards their home. Raphael looked at the abandoned bandana. He ran over to it and swiped it up before chasing after Splinter and his brothers, hiding the bandana in his belt.

A/N: Well? Anyone? Hello? (cricket chirps) Great. Another silent audience. (sighs) Oh well. It sucks any ways.


	2. The Game

**One Lost  
**Chapter 2: The Game

A/N: I got nothing to say.

Disclaim: (tied to a chair and have a sword at my throat) I do not own or know the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. They belong to someone else that I do not know the name of, so…WILL SOMEONE COME AND GET THIS BLADE OFF OF MY THROAT!?! (hear guns being loaded) Guess not.

- - - - - - - - - -

Master Splinter slipped into a chair as his 3 remaining sons played at his feet. They were playing Candy Land but they kept getting distracted by looking at the door when it wasn't their turn. Poor Mike was so eager to see Leo walk through the door, he didn't even cheat and Raph didn't complain when he lost a turn or spaces and when Mike won. When the game was over, the 3 turtles stood up, walked over to the front door, and stared at it for about an hour. Mike was the first to break the silence.

"Where's Leo?" he asked and he glanced at a clock. 9:30 p.m. "He's late."

"Who, Michelangelo?" Master Splinter asked, deciding hat it was time to try and help his sons to forget.

"Leo," Mike said, frowning. "When is Leo coming home?"

"Leo?" Master Splinter asked. "There isn't a Leo that lives here."

Both Don and Raph looked at each other in ah. This was so painful for the old rat.

"Master Splinter," Don said. "What's wrong? Don't you remember Leo?"

"Leo? Oh, your make up friend," Master Splinter said, trying to get another story through their heads. "I though you said you 3 were done seeing him."

The 3 turtles looked at each other and fear was on their faces. How could he not remember their brother so they decided to go with it, hoping it was a lesson or a game Master Splinter was doing to get their minds off the events that had happened.

"Oh yeah, Leo," Raph said, beginning it. "I'm over him."

"Oh yeah," Don said too, nodded. "I am too."

"I guess I am as well," Mike said. "I haven't seen him in a long time."

Master Splinter sighed. It was working, if only slightly. Hopefully it would last.

A/N: A very short chapter, I know. I couldn't think of much.


	3. The Destroyer

**One Lost**  
Chapter 3: The Destroyer

A/N: Strange. I thought I had this story already posted.

Disclaim: Do I have to restate that I don't know or own the TMNT? (cops pound on the door) Apparently. (sighs) I do not know or own the TMNT so please don't send the cops.

- - - - - - - - - -

Raphael sighed. He rubbed the blue bandana in his hand. It had been his brother's, Leonardo, before the flood 10 years ago. Now? Well, let's just say that Leo would have yelling at Raph if he had figured out that Raph had taken it. Raph actually was trying hard not to forget his lost brother. The whole family had changed because of the loss of 5 year old Leo. Master Splinter had become sad, Mike became the hothead, Donnie rarely picked up his tools any more and now picks up a game counsel or silverware only, nothing else. And Raph? Well, he tried being the leader but it just cause him to become more depressed than Master Splinter, if possible, but yet, he is the only one that seemed to have moved on. He, as well as his brothers, still train under Master Splinter but Raph is the one that pushes himself to the limits and beyond. A knock on Raph's door jumped Raph from his thoughts and Raph stuffed the bandana under his pillow.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Training," was all Mike said before storming off. Raph sighed.

_Here we go again_, Raph told himself. Training had become one thing. A routine.

Raph jogged to the dojo and stood in his spot. Donnie came in next and stood to his left while Master Splinter came in and stood in front of the two turtles. The pupils and teacher bowed and Raph counted. _Three, two, one._

"Where is Michelangelo?" Master Splinter said.

"I believe he was coming," Raph said.

"He should be here on time," the old rat said.

"Who?" Mike asked. He wasn't happy today.

"Michelangelo," Master Splinter said, "you are suppose to be here on time. 30 laps."

"What?" Mike half yelled, half laughed. "No way."

"What more?" Master Splinter asked.

"Fine," Mike said, turning and beginning his run.

"Just practice you round house and upper cuts today," the rat said. Pupils and teacher bowed again and the teacher left. Raph sighed and shook his head. It was always enter, fight, laps, and left alone to practice old moves. Sometimes, Master Splinter would teach them something new before leaving them alone.

_Why does it always go the same way? I wonder if it would all be different if Leo was-_

"Hey Raph?" Donnie asked. "You thinking about him again?"

This stopped Mike, who came over. Raph looked at both of them. He sighed.

"Yeah," he said. He collected his thoughts before saying, "I was wondering if it all would be different if–"

"He's not here, Raph," Mike butted in. "He's gone. You saw the wave. You saw the bandana. He's gone and he's not coming back, so quite wondering what it would be like with him here."

With that, Mike turned and stormed to his room, slamming the door. Raph sighed again. Donnie looked at Raph and Raph knew that his younger brother agreed with the other. Donnie turned and aimed for the TV to play some games, leaving Raph all by himself.

_Yep, always the same._ Raph walked into his room and found the bandana. _Leo, I wish you were here. I don't think I can hold this family together. Maybe if you were here, it would be different. I may never know._

Raph placed the bandana next to his sais that he left in his room unless he was going topside. Raph took all of his gear off and climbed into bed. Tonight was going to be a long night of training.

- - -

In an apartment not too far from the Lair, a 15-year-old opened her 3rd floor window. She climbed onto the fire escape and climbed to the roof. Her mom was watching TV and her dad was at work. She was suppose to be doing homework but she had to meet someone on the roof. She heaved herself over the roof and smiled when she saw him standing there, waiting.

"You know you could have helped me," she said walking over.

"Hu? Sorry, I was thinking."

The 's face became stern.

"You've been doing that too much. You need do stop or you'll hurt yourself," the said. The boy chuckled and swept her into his arms, her back to his chest.

"You worry too much," the boy said, laying his head on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Tonight we train though," the said, smiling. "Sensei has taught me another move."

"When your parents are out?"

"When my parents are out," the confirmed, nodding.

- - -

Raph yawned. It was about 10 and he had slept almost all day. He was all geared up and he even had Leo's bandana in his hand. He was going to go for a run before sitting in the park to think. Grabbing some food, he slipped out of the Lair into the night. Again he yawned and he realized he hadn't slept well any ways.

"That nightmare's back," he said, not expecting anyone to answer. Since the flood, Raph started to talk to himself when he was alone and outside the Lair. "The one when Leo drowns. I can't understand why it's showing itself now after all these years but I do know one thing. I really don't like it."

Raph kicked a rock and looked around. He climbed the ladder to the surface and replaced the manhole lid when he was out. He looked around quickly before he headed to the roofs. It was cooler tonight with a hint of rain on the wind.

"It's going to be a quick night," Raph said as he began to run.

Faster and faster he ran until his breath was fast, he was a bur, and his heart soared. Something caught his eye in the full moon light and he slid to a stop. Sure enough, another flash, like metal reflecting the light, showed on another roof. Raph decided to check it out.

"Mine as well," Raph said shrugging. "It probably wouldn't hurt."

Raph ran over several roofs before he was able to see what was causing the light. Two people, both about 15, were training with swords. How he knew this was because one was iffy on their moves. When Raph had gotten closer, he began to hear a female voice yelling.

"Faster, Leo, faster!" the female voice yelled.

"Leo?" Raph asked, doubt in his voice. "Probably just a human boy with the same name."

"You move faster," the one called Leo said. "You're going to slow."

"That can't be Leo," Raph said, shaking his head. "Their voice is too dark."

"Hey, I'm teacher here, remember?" the female voice said, chuckling. "We'll train more after a small break while we figure out who's teacher and who's pupil"

Raph crept closer to see if the male voice was Leo's. He saw the two sitting on the edge looking at the stars. The moon was behind Raph so he could see the backs of the one called Kat and the one called Leo lit up. Raph had trouble holding in a gasp. One was human and the other was turtle. The turtle had a blue bandana on and had two swords strapped to his back. Raph couldn't tell if the turtle had more weapons or not but he wasn't going to just stand there waiting to see if the turtle did. He stepped forward but froze when the turtle began talking again.

"So Master Shredder still hasn't found them?"

"No," the said. "Master Shredder still hasn't found the rat. Their old home was destroyed by the Mousers though, like you had suggested."

"If he doesn't kill that old rat soon, I will," the turtle said. "I will make that rat suffer like I did all those years. He didn't even come and look for me. He'll suffer for the pain he caused me by watching his sons perish before his very own eyes."

Raph stepped back, fear overwhelming his senses. Raph turned and bolted. Rain began to fall like little ice crystals. The rain didn't cut his skin but it still hurt. Raph hurried into the sewers and to the Lair. He crept to his room and sat on his bed, his pale face in his hands. That was Leo. Leo the Destroyer.

A/N: Hope it's ok so far. I'm having a hard time lining everything together so if it sounds sketchy, sorry.


End file.
